


Aqua Man

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Gordon falls asleep in the pool often.Originally posted on tumblr December 24th 2016.
Kudos: 12





	Aqua Man

It was a warm day, and all the planet-side Tracy’s had retreated to the pool. Alan was sculling water as he looked rather shrewdly over Virgil, who was in polite conversation with Kayo. Scott was relaxing on one of the recliners. Grandma Tracy was seated next to him, knitting contently.

And Gordon?

Gordon was running up to the edge of the pool in his garish swimming trunks, the widest possible grin on his face. A foot away from the edge, he jumped.

“COWABUNGA!”

Alan glanced up and yelped at the sight of Gordon shaped bomb heading almost directly towards him. He scrambled to get out of the way, but he was too late as Gordon hit the surface right next to him, sending a wave of water over which easily swamped the youngest Tracy.

Alan coughed as he floated away on his back, stunned.

The spray also hit Scott, Virgil, and Kayo, but for some reason not Grandma. They all spluttered as they turned to the still grinning aquanaut.

Under the force of the rest of the family’s glares, Gordon simply shrugged. His grin, if possible, had grown even wider, stretching from one side of his face to the other, so much so that he looked like a Cheshire cat.

“Good day for a swim?” He laughed cheekily.

Alan, still on his back with his eyes closed, held up a finger, which he waved at the offending squid kid.

“There will be payback,” Alan threatened with no sign of mercy in his voice.

Gordon smiled easily, and he drifted back towards the edge of the pool to begin his laps.

* * *

The temperature must have been warmer than what he had originally thought. Gordon started to regret his earlier decisions when he found himself starting to drift off, unable to concentrate on finishing his usual swim routine.

Groaning slightly as he dragged himself over to one of the inflatables, he wondered where everyone else had gone. Had there been a rescue? If he had been needed, they would have dragged him out of the pool themselves. Besides, he would have heard the klaxons go off, and Scott wouldn’t leave in Thunderbird One until Gordon had got out of the pool.

Oh well. He’d think about it later.

He never quite made it to the inflatable.

He rolled over to float on his back as his eyes closed.

* * *

Alan walked out onto the pool area, holding a bucket full of _something_ in his hands. He scanned the deck for Gordon, but wasn’t on the deck area. So either he had gone back inside, or –

Alan blinked as he spotted the still form of Gordon floating on his back in the middle of the pool, next to one of the inflatables. Moving closer in alarm, Alan relaxed when he saw the aquanaut was still breathing.

Sliding into the water, fully clothed but without a sound, Alan made his way over to the inflatable, climbing onto it with a medium amount of difficulty due to the bucket he had to keep above the surface.

Looking down at his immediately older brother with a manic glint in his eyes, Alan wondered how Gordon could manage to stay afloat like this, never mind actually falling asleep in the pool of all places.

Alan held the bucket over Gordon face.

“Sweet dreams, brother.”

He tipped the bucket.

White, billowing foam billowed out, big, heavy lumps at first, and then smaller ones like little tufts of fairy floss. Gordon’s eyes snapped open, and he ducked under, startled.

When he came back up to the surface, spluttering, he rubbed the foam out of his eyes with a grimace. He shot a confused glare at Alan, but Alan just shrugged.

Grinning, the youngest Tracy eyed the confuzzled aquanaut with a wide smile akin to that of a maniac.

“Revenge,” was what he said. “13 – 12 to me."

Gordon swam away, muttering angrily.

Alan laughed.

* * *

From that day forward, whenever Gordon fell asleep in the pool, his brothers would pour foam on him until he woke up, spluttering, promising payback.

Payback never happened, though. Perhaps it was because Gordon, the usual prankster of Tracy Island, was afraid that whatever they might come up with in further retaliation would be worse.


End file.
